Historia de un mundo (un poco) diferente
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: La vida tranquila que Harry logró construir se ve amenazada cuando mortífagos irrumpen en el Departamento de Misterios, y se apoderan de un nuevo invento que pondrá patas para arriba al mundo mágico. Harry deberá enfrentarse con la posibilidad del retorno de Voldemort, y para prevenir eso deberá viajar a un mundo totalmente desconocido donde no todo resultó igual que en el suyo.
1. 1

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios presentados a continuación pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Si existe alguno propio en un futuro, lo aclararé al final del capítulo donde aparezca dicho personaje.

* * *

**1.**

Es sabido por todo el mundo mágico que el trabajo desarrollado en el Departamento de Misterios, perteneciente al Ministerio de Magia, es un secreto absoluto.

Los inefables, llamados así a aquellos que trabajan en aquella área, son elegidos meticulosamente. El principal requisito: poseer un gran cerebro, tener habilidad en todas las áreas de la magia, y querer realizar innovaciones para mejorar el mundo mágico. También, para entrar a trabajar allí, es indispensable que los magos sean de absoluta confianza y sepan mantenerse firmes para no revelar los secretos de su trabajo. Para ello, someten a los aspirantes a condiciones de extrema presión, para ver si son capaces de traicionar la confianza del Ministerio.

No es un trabajo para cualquiera, de eso no cabe dudas.

Durante muchos años se han ido desarrollando diferentes experimentos, que atañen al amor, a la muerte, a los conocimientos, al tiempo y el espacio. No muchos intrusos han logrado pasar por aquella puerta negra ubicada en el noveno nivel del Ministerio, y han sobrevivido para contarlo.

* * *

—¿Y no saben quién fue?

Kingsley Shacklebolt caminaba preocupado por una de las salas del Departamento. Habían hecho un gran destrozo, parecido al que habían tenido que limpiar después de la batalla acaecida en 1996, donde la Orden del Fénix se enfrentó con grupo de mortífagos.

—Tenemos a uno que sobrevivió. Él podrá señalarnos a algún culpable —contestó el jefe del Departamento—, pero antes de que fuera llevado a San Mungo, dijo algo como que los intrusos estaban vestidos como los antiguos mortífagos.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Nada bueno podía augurar el que antiguos mortífagos irrumpieran en aquel Departamento.

—Lo que no entiendo —comenzó diciendo, con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a impacientarse—, es cómo…

—Traidores, así es cómo —gruñó el mago que lo acompañaba—. Este experimento era ultra secreto, y de alta importancia. Es así cómo se enteraron.

—¿Y cuán avanzado estaba? —preguntó con interés Kingsley, esperando que la respuesta fuera favorable.

En el momento que asumió como Ministro, encontró interesante aquella investigación que se llevaba a cabo en el edificio. Mostró apoyo, sólo porque podía significar un gran avance en cuanto a descubrimientos, aunque sabía que, de caer en manos oscuras, el experimento se transformaba en una bomba de tiempo. Pero… ¿Acaso todo lo que se investigaba allí no reunía aquellas características? ¿Acaso la sala del tiempo no representaba los mismos riesgos?

—Mucho —respondió con pesar el mago—. Hicimos la primer prueba la semana pasada. Resultó de maravilla, los inefables pudieron cruzar y volver sin problemas. Y el dispositivo estaba activado desde entonces, porque nos encontrábamos haciendo ajustes —suspiró—. Supongo que, quien haya delatado, estaba esperando a que hiciéramos aquella prueba.

Kingsley quedó callado por un segundo. ¿Cómo procedería? Si el inefable de San Mungo corroboraba que habían sido mortífagos, estaba seguro que se encontraría en un gran aprieto. ¿Por qué querrían cruzar aquella barrera, que aún podía ser inestable? Kingsley se estremeció otra vez. Sabía por qué lo harían. Las motivaciones eran muchas, y el premio podía ser grande.

Tendría que interrogar él mismo al inefable que había sobrevivido a la masacre de empleados. Sin embargo, la única solución que encontraba para aquel problema, era involucrar a una persona de otro Departamento. Y no estaba muy seguro que él se encontrara a gusto con la desagradable noticia.

* * *

Harry atravesó el pasillo completamente aturdido. No era normal que Kingsley lo hiciera buscar por su secretario personal. Generalmente, cuando quería verlo, llegaba algún memorándum hasta su oficina. Aunque, siendo honestos, Harry se encontraba en lo más bajo del escalafón. No era común que el Ministro quisiera hablar con él. O no tendría por qué serlo.

Si, era el gran Harry Potter. Nunca había dejado de serlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto comenzó a trabajar para los aurores, Harry prefirió empezar desde cero. No quería favoritismos, aunque muchos de sus compañeros lo llamaban "señor", con más respeto que al mismo Jefe, y pedían su consejo más de lo que a él le gustaba.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes del Ministro a través de su superior. Así era justo para todos.

Cuando bajó del ascensor tuvo la desagradable sensación de que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué Kingsley querría hablar con él, cuando todos se habían marchado, y con tanta urgencia?

—Pasa.

Kingsley estaba esperando a que Harry golpeara la puerta de su oficina. Él entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Era curioso, pero en los locos pensamiento de Harry, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que alguna vez iba a estar en la oficina del mismo Ministro. Aquello no se hubiera dado jamás con Fudge, y mucho menos con Scrimgeour. Con Kingsley, las cosas eran diferentes. El hombre sonrió al verlo, aunque Harry notó que era una sonrisa forzada.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Harry tomó asiento frente al escritorio, en uno de los sillones más cómodos que jamás había visto. Las paredes del despacho tenían una decoración un tanto similar a la que correspondía a la oficina del director de Hogwarts. Se encontraban, en hilera, varios portarretratos de antiguos Ministro de Magia. Aunque éstos no fingían dormir todo el tiempo, si no que estaban más que interesados en aconsejar a sus predecesores. El más nuevo correspondía al retrato de Scrimgeour, quien miró a Harry fijamente. El de Pius Thicknesse jamás había sido colocado.

—Me sorprendió que quisieras verme, honestamente— dijo Harry con educación. Nunca se habían tratado de usted, no había sido necesaria aquella formalidad.

—Lo se, hablé con tu superior, él está sabiendo todo, y está de acuerdo que tratemos este asunto directamente —comentó Kingsley desde su escritorio.

—¿Qué asunto? —Harry levantó una ceja.

Dudaba que a Kingsley le interesara el caso de un mago que se había puesto a jugar con artes oscuras por simple experimentación. Harry había estado trabajando en aquello toda la semana, y era demasiado insignificante para que el Ministro lo tratara personalmente.

—Verás, Harry…—Kingsley se levantó de su cómodo sillón y comenzó a pasear. Harry jamás lo había visto tan nervioso. Siempre conservaba la calma, y que ahora estuviera tan preocupado, lo asustaba—. ¿Sabes qué tareas se desarrollan en el Departamento de Misterios?

Harry levantó una ceja, mientras seguía con la mirada al Ministro.

—No —admitió de inmediato. Y luego se corrigió—. Es decir, no se qué tareas se desarrollan _ahora,_ porque son secretas. Pero sí se qué hacían hace un tiempo atrás, o tengo una leve sospecha —Lo bueno de que Kingsley fuera el Ministro, era que con él no había por qué fingir u ocultar el pasado—. Ya sabes, estuve allí una vez.

El recuerdo de aquella noche aún era muy vivo para Harry. Tal vez porque jamás podría perdonarse el desenlace ocurrido por su culpa.

—Bueno, pero te darás una idea de que los inefables han seguido con sus investigaciones, después de eso —continuó Kingsley, luego de escucharlo. Harry asintió con la cabeza—. El asunto es que anoche un grupo de magos irrumpió en el Departamento, Harry —comunicó, y paró de caminar. Miró fijamente a su interlocutor y volvió a sentarse—. Y lo hicieron ya que alguien les dio aviso sobre la existencia de un nuevo dispositivo que permite a los magos viajar a otras dimensiones.

Harry escuchó, pero su cerebro tardó en procesar la información que llegaba. ¿Viajar a otras dimensiones? ¿Era eso posible?

—No estoy entendiendo —admitió, sentándose en el borde del sillón, parpadeando varias veces—. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ocurrió allí conmigo?

Kingsley suspiró.

—Mucho, porque quienes irrumpieron anoche, lograron pasar a otra dimensión, a un mundo paralelo a este —explicó Kingsley—. Y fueron ex mortífagos.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué nos cuentas todo esto, Harry —La voz de Hermione sonaba a reproche—. Sabes que es confidencial.

—¿De qué te quejas, Hermione? —Ron revoleó los ojos. Se encontraba realmente interesado—. Esto es emocionantes ¿Viajes a otras dimensiones? ¿Qué vendría a significar exactamente?

Los tres amigos se encontraban en el departamento que había sobre la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Ron y Hermione hacía un tiempo que convivían allí, aunque a espaldas de la señora Weasley.

—¿Sabes el escándalo que armará mi madre si se entera que estamos viviendo juntos, sin habernos casado? —solía decir Ron.

Harry consideró que aquel lugar era el más seguro para contarles a sus amigos lo que le había dicho Kingsley.

—Vendría a significar que, si están haciendo lo que pienso que harán, estamos ante una nueva guerra —Hermione se había puesto de pie, igual que Kingsley, pero no se había vuelto a sentar.

El paseo constante de Hermione, junto con su rostro ceñudo, irritaba a Harry.

—¿Y qué van a hacer, si sabes tanto? —preguntó Ron, en un tono de burla.

—Traer a Voldemort de regreso —contestó Harry con frialdad. No era momento para que sus dos amigos comenzaran a discutir sobre la inteligencia de Hermione. Podían estar de novios y conviviendo juntos, pero las peleas seguían siendo parte de sus vidas.

Ron chilló y casi cae de la butaca en la que se encontraba sentado. Se puso realmente pálido.

—¡Deja de decir ese nombre! —gritó.

Hermione revoleó los ojos. Claramente no ocurrió nada: ningún mortífago apareció. La maldición se había roto en el mismo momento en que Lord Voldemort conoció la muerte. Pese a eso había magos –como Ron– que seguían chillando y estremeciéndose cuando escuchaban el nombre. Harry no podía culparlos ya, no con lo que habían vivido, pero sí se sentía exasperado cuando una sala entera de magos comenzaba a gritar despavorida.

—Esto es realmente grave, Harry —comentó Hermione con seriedad.

—¿Crees que no lo se? —preguntó Harry, irritado.

—¿Me pueden explicar por qué piensan que los mortífagos pueden traer de nuevo al Innombrable? —indagó Ron, sintiendo que lo dejaban afuera de algún razonamiento importante—. ¡Está muerto! ¡MUERTO! Todos lo vimos —parecía que decía aquellas palabras más para convencerse él mismo que al resto.

Hermione lo miró con pena. Ninguno en aquella habitación, y tampoco en el mundo mágico, deseaba que Voldemort regresara.

—En nuestro mundo, Ron —explicó Hermione con paciencia repentina. Se sentó en una butaca ella también, lo miró—. Nosotros lo derrotamos, pero eso no significa que en otro universo hayan hecho lo mismo —miró a Harry para corroborar si la idea estaba bien. Él asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

—Sigo sin entender —admitió Ron, enojado—. ¿A qué se refieren con otro universo?

Hermione suspiró y volvió la mirada hacia él de nuevo.

—Los muggles desde siempre han indagado en viajes temporales. Allí donde ellos fallaron, nosotros pudimos lograrlo —comenzó explicando—. Lo mismo ocurre con los viajes entre dimensiones. Los muggles tienen ciento de teorías, pero por lo que Harry explica, lo magos han llegado antes una vez más —continuó—. Los hechos que ocurren en nuestras vidas, que muchas veces afectan a otros y otras veces no, están constituidos por las decisiones que tomamos día a día. Si Harry derrotó a Voldemort —Ron volvió a estremecerse. Iba a interrumpir a Hermione, pero ésta le hizo seña para que callara y la dejara explicar—, es porque aceptó que su destino era ese. Ahora, imagina un escenario donde los Dursley hubieran impedido que Harry fuera a Hogwarts. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Ron miró a Harry con una ceja levantada. Éste escuchaba con seriedad a Hermione. Una vez más, donde Harry había tardado en comprender, ella lo había hecho enseguida. Kingsley le había explicado el funcionamiento de los mundos paralelos de una manera similar.

Ron volvió la cabeza hacia Hermione.

—No lo hubiéramos conocido —sentenció con simplicidad.

—Ron, esfuérzate —pidió Hermione.

—¡Es que pides demasiado, Hermione! —Se enojó Ron—. No puedo imaginar eso, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—¡Exactamente es a lo que apunto! —exclamó Hermione, sonriendo porque Ron comprendía— Las cosas hubieran sido totalmente distintas. Por ejemplo, la Piedra Filosofal hubiera existido igual, porque era algo que involucraba a Nicholas Flamel, no a Harry. Por lo tanto, Harry no habría estado ahí para defenderla. Voldemort podría haber vuelto, tal vez hubiera ido a la casa de los Dursley a terminar su trabajo, y luego a dominar el mundo mágico. Y obviamente, el mundo muggle también —siguió razonando Hermione—. Y también podemos tener el escenario donde Harry sí está para salvar la Piedra Filosofal, pero no logra vencer a Riddle en la Cámara Secreta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Ron se estremeció, y a Harry dejó de gustarle que Hermione siguiera sacando ideas para posibles escenarios.

—Ya entendimos la idea, gracias —susurró, enojado.

La idea de un universo donde no había podido salvar a Ginny era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, podía ser completamente válido que existiera una realidad así, y lo sabía.

—¡Ooh, lo siento! —Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, horrorizada—. Me refería a que…

—Ya lo se, Hermione —cortó Harry por lo sano.

—En fin, he entendido eso de las quinientas mil posibilidades —siguió Ron, y volvió a mirar a Hermione—. Entonces, ¿ustedes se refieren a que algunos mortífagos lograron acceder a una de esas realidades paralelas, y temen que quieran traer al Innombrable para este lado?

Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Ron emitió un silbido de sorpresa.

—Pero…¿Pueden decidir a qué dimensión viajar? Es decir…—Ron estaba decidido a que todo aquello fuera una mala confusión— ¿Cómo están seguros que esos mortífagos darán con un mundo donde el Innombrable existe? Digo, podrían viajar a un lugar dónde, por ejemplo, nunca nació. ¿No?

Esta vez, Hermione miró a Harry, pues no tenía explicación razonable para darle a Ron. Harry, sin embargo, sí la poseía. Suspiró y les contó la parte que faltaba:

—Kingsley dice que unos inefables ya viajaron a otro lado, y que cuando volvieron trajeron pruebas de que, al mundo que habían ido, aún se encontraba bajo la amenaza de Voldemort —dijo—. El Jefe del Departamento de Misterios está seguro que los mortífagos fueron hacia allí, porque ha sido el único "hueco" que han podido abrir entre universos, o algo así entendí.

Ron silbó, comprendiendo todo finalmente. Hermione se encontraba realmente asustada, y a Harry le dolía la cabeza. ¿O era la cicatriz? ¿O se lo estaba imaginando? No podía dolerle la cicatriz, porque simplemente Voldemort no estaba en aquel universo. Además, el horcrux que los unía había sido destruido; el que se encontraba en él mismo. No, evidentemente era un simple dolor de cabeza, sólo tenía miedo de volver a sentir un dolor punzante en su frente. No sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarse nuevamente a algo que creía totalmente acabado.

—¿Por qué nos los dices? —susurró Hermione, entornando los ojos repentinamente. Volvía a la pregunta del inicio.

Harry intentó explicarlo con calma.

—Porque es obvio que han pedido mi ayuda. Soy el único que alguna vez se enfrentó a él y vivió —dijo—. Quieren que cruce hacia el otro lado, y traiga a los mortífagos que escaparon antes que sea tarde. Dicen que cerrarán el puente entre mundos después de eso, y botarán el proyecto.

En la pequeña sala se formó un prolongado silencio. Desde allí, siempre se escuchaba el ajetreo del Callejón Diagon, un piso más abajo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba todo silencioso, ya que eran altas horas de la noche.

—¡Están locos! —exclamó Ron, poniendo en palabras lo que pensaba Hermione— ¡No pueden empujarte a algo que no conocen! Además, podrían esperar a los mortífagos de este lado. Ya corren con la ventaja de saber que van a volver, ¿no? —miró a Hermione y luego a Harry, en busca de ayuda. Quería que corroboraran su teoría.

—No es posible —Hermione también lo había entendido, igual que Harry—. Imagina que vuelven con Voldemort. ¿Cómo los detienen? Será una masacre, porque no podrán disminuirlo. No sin saber las condiciones de su mundo original. ¿Y si en aquella realidad nadie ha destruido sus horcruxes aún? ¿Y si es inmortal, pero por otra causa? No se corre con ventajas si se lo espera sentado aquí.

Y aquel había sido el razonamiento de Kingsley, del Jefe de aurores y de Harry mismo. Alguien tenía que atravesar aquella barrera que separaba los dos mundos posibles. Y ese alguien era Harry.

* * *

Dos horas antes, se había armado una reunión de urgencias con los miembros del cuartel de aurores. Todos se congregaron en una sala que utilizaban para debatir casos que necesitaban el apoyo de todo el escuadrón. Naturalmente, Harry lideró la charla.

Los aurores se sintieron entusiasmados con la idea del viaje entre dimensiones, significaba un gran avance para los descubrimientos mágicos. Sin contar que el Ministerio de Magia británico se llevaría los laureles por aquel hallazgo. Sin embargo, pronto comprendieron la gravedad del caso. Aún así, nadie apoyó a Harry cuando éste pidió gente que lo acompañara al otro lado.

Tenían esposas, maridos, hijos, madres, padres y amigos que los esperaban en casa. ¿Qué ocurriría si no regresaban? Era un gran riesgo, pondrían sus vidas en peligro. No sabían qué podían encontrar del otro lado. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a sacrificar las vidas cómodas y tranquilas que habían logrado construir después de la guerra.

—¿Es que no lo entienden? —Harry se enojó realmente— ¡Todo desaparecerá si Voldemor vuelve! ¿No recuerdan cómo eran nuestras vidas hace unos años atrás?

Aunque muchos se sintieron avergonzados, nadie cedió a su petición. Harry abandonó la sala completamente fuera de sí.

—Fue igual cuando intentamos reclutar miembros para la Orden —contó con tristeza Kingsley—. Todos le temen Harry, siempre fue así, y seguirá siéndolo. Por más que ahora para nosotros sea una mala pesadilla.

* * *

—No vas a ir solo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó asustado Ron, luego de que Harry les contara.

El silencio del muchacho fue suficiente para que Ron y Hermione comprendieran.

—¡Tienen que obligarlos! —exclamó, fuera de si Hermione.

—¡No pueden! —sentenció Harry—. Es un trabajo de alto riesgo, no pueden obligarlos. Además, apelaron a que su juramento para con el Ministerio era proteger _este _mundo, no _aquel. _Esperarán de este lado, a que regrese, o a que alguien pase por el puente formado.

Volvió a formarse un repentino silencio. Esta vez, el aire se cargó de una energía extraña. Harry se levantó, dando por finalizado el encuentro. La noche había sido larga, sólo ansiaba llegar a su departamento, donde Ginny lo esperaba. Seguramente estaría preocupada.

Aún dudaba si contarle aquello o no. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que debía marcharse, a un lugar totalmente desconocido?

—En fin…—Harry se colocó la capa sobre una sobria túnica de mago que siempre usaba para ir a trabajar—. Supongo que esto es un hasta luego, será mejor no retrasar la partida. Por la mañana me iré.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron tan rápido de sus asientos que Harry se asustó igual que si hubiera sido atacado por un mortífago.

—¡Estás muy mal de la cabeza si piensas que vamos a dejarte solo! —exclamó Hermione con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos chispeaban.

—¡Eso! —corroboró Ron, se había puesto a la defensiva aún antes que Harry contra atacara.

—¿Por qué tuve la sensación de que querrían seguirme? —preguntó Harry, molesto.

—Porque es una obviedad —Hermione sonrió—. Además, somos los únicos que podemos ayudarte. Los del cuartel son unos malditos cobardes.

Y Hermione realmente debía pensar que así era, para maldecirlos de aquella manera.

—No quiero que pongan sus vida en peligro, no sé a dónde voy… —comenzó Harry.

—Igual que las últimas trescientas veces —Ron revoleó los ojos y miró a Hermione—. Además, si Hermione quiere ir, no la dejaré.

Harry sintió un profundo cariño hacia sus amigos. La amistad incondicional jamás había mermado. Aún así, tenía sus serias dudas sobre permitirles ir con él. Sin embargo, por la mirada de dulzura que Hermione le dirigió a Ron, supo que no era momento de discutir. Era mejor marcharse y dejarlos solos, para que preparan su partida.

* * *

Aquella tarea no sería fácil. Claro que no. Pero… ¿Acaso enfrentarse a Voldemort la primera vez no había sido casi imposible también? Ir en su búsqueda por segunda vez era tentar demasiado a la suerte, pero no iba a permitir que un Lord Voldemort de otra dimensión fuera a causar estragos nuevamente, no cuando por fin habían logrado la paz.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un detalle, y a Harry le agarraba una punzada de dolor al pensar en ello: Ginny. Estaba seguro que no sería sencillo explicarle a su mujer lo que planeaba hacer. No iba a dejar que se marchar tan fácilmente.

Harry sabía que nunca se había enfrentado a nada tan desconocido como aquello. ¿Qué podían hallar del otro lado? ¿Cuáles serían las variables que convertían su mundo distinto a aquel? ¿Podrían enfrentarse a lo que hubiera allí?

Sin duda, había más de una pregunta por resolver.

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que medianamente les haya generado algo xD Estuve un tiempo esperando que se me ocurriera una idea para el desafío anual, y esto fue lo que surgió. Deseo que la idea llegue a buen puerto. ¡Saludos!


	2. 2

**2.**

—¡No puedes venir a decirme esto y pretender que reaccione como si fuera cosa de nada!

Pocas veces Harry veía a Ginny tan molesta. Generalmente era muy divertida y dulce con él, pero no ignoraba que tenía su carácter. Cuando se enojaba podía tener la fuerza de varios dragones juntos. Y a Harry le parecía divertido cuando Ginny peleaba con alguno de sus hermanos, pero no le parecía cosa de risa cuando se enojaba con él.

Aquel era uno de esos momentos.

Harry había llegado al pequeño departamento aún con dolor de cabeza. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor deslizarse por las sábanas sin hacer ruido, abrazar a una Ginny profundamente dormida y seguirla al mundo de los sueños. Pero no. Había optado por despertarla, y contarle la verdad. Después de todo, no podía decirle que su misión era cosa de coser y cantar. Tenía que afrontar la situación tal y como era.

Ginny ofrecía un aspecto realmente atemorizante, con su cabello revuelto por haber estado durmiendo, y sus mejillas coloradas del enojo.

—¡No pretendo eso! —exclamó Harry, sintiendo que la irritación crecía junto con el dolor de cabeza. Sólo quería irse a la cama. En un par de horas tendría que estar otra vez en el Ministerio, y no sabía cuándo volvería a dormir.

—¡Acabas de decirme que no me preocupe! —corrigió Ginny—¿Qué no me preocupe, cuando piensas irte a una misión suicida?—preguntó, y agregó—¿Me crees tonta, verdad?

—No, no lo creo —se apresuró a contestar Harry.

Tenían la cama de por medio. Harry la observó desde el otro extremo con pena. Realmente no creía que fuera tonta. La amaba. Jamás había creído que alguna vez pudiera dar cuenta de aquel sentimiento, pero un día supo que la amaba. Y fue allí cuando le pidió que se casara con él, y fue la primera y única vez que vio a Ginny llorar, pero de felicidad. De eso había pasado un año.

—¿Piensas que voy a esperarte sentada, rezando para que vuelvas de una pieza? —siguió preguntando Ginny, pero esta vez su tono había cambiado. Su voz se resquebrajó sobre el final de la frase—. Discúlpame, pero una vez ya lo hice.

Harry bajó la vista, incapaz de sostener su mirada. Sabía a qué se refería, él también había pasado meses preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a verla. Tal vez por eso había querido decirle a dónde iba a ir para que, de no volver, no lo esperara eternamente.

Ginny rodeó la cama y se acercó a Harry. Levantó el rostro de su marido y lo obligó a mirarlo. Harry comprobó que sus ojos color café tenían un extraño brillo.

—Iré contigo —Harry abrió la boca para realmente protestar—, no me quedaré atrás, sin saber lo que sucede, otra vez.

—¡Es peligroso! Ni siquiera se con qué vamos a encontrarnos —contestó Harry, mirándola con dureza—. No puedo permitir que te expongas a eso.

—¿Y dejas que Hermione y Ron te sigan? —preguntó Ginny, soltando su rostro y cruzándose de brazos. En su voz había enojo.

—Es diferente, ellos conocen lo…—comenzó a justificar Harry.

—Ellos pueden haberte acompañado varias veces —gruñó Ginny—. Pero si hay algo diferente entre _antes_ y _ahora, _es que estamos casados. Y por verdadera lógica tienes que entender que no voy a dejarte ir… sin mí.

Realizaron un duelo silencioso de miradas. Ginny parecía decidida en su decisión. El que dudaba era Harry. ¿Podía exponerla a lo desconocido? Dejaría que Ron y Hermione lo hicieran. ¿Lo convertía en un mal amigo, por dejar que lo siguieran una vez más?

Pese a sus anhelos de dormir un buen rato, Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Ron increpó a Harry, cuando vio que su hermana lo acompañaba.

Era la primera hora de la mañana. Apenas había algún que otro empleado por los pasillos, pero por el sueño no les prestaban atención. Estaban los cuatro parados, una vez más, ante la puerta del Departamento de Misterios. Sólo que aquella vez sí tendrían permiso para entrar.

Para cuando Harry se levantó, Ginny ya estaba vestida y había preparado una mochila para cada uno, con cosas esenciales.

—Ropa, algunas pociones, tu capa —enumeró antes que Harry preguntara.

Tomó a Harry de la mano y no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando llegaron al Ministerio, como si pensara que podía salir corriendo sin ella.

—Estás mal si piensas que vendrás —comenzó diciendo Ron, en dirección a Ginny.

—Estás mal si piensas que conservarás tus dientes si sigues hablando —amenazó ella.

—Bueno, bueno… Los ánimos no están para andar de fiesta, pero tampoco para agredirnos entre nosotros —Una voz sonó detrás de Harry.

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron, pues habían pensado que estaban solos. Quien se había acercado hasta ellos era el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios.

Era un hombre alto, algo mayor, y con tantas canas que ya no se veía la pigmentación de su cabello. Su mirada era dura, y observaba con desconfianza a todo el que le hablara. Harry creía que dudar de hasta las sombras terminaba siendo normal para quienes trabajaban en absoluto secreto toda la vida.

—Ralph Winsmore—se presentó, y tendió una mano hacia Ron y Ginny. Saludó cortésmente a Hermione y a Harry. Ellos, al trabajar en el Ministerio, ya lo conocían. Era normal ver a Winsmore caminando por los diferentes pasillos, aunque nunca hablaba con nadie, sólo con los jefes de los demás departamentos, y con el mismo Ministro—. ¿Este es el grupo que te acompañará, Potter?

La pregunta fue lanzada de una manera acusadora. Su rostro se había endurecido, y estudió a los tres que acompañaban a Harry. Especialmente a Ginny y a Ron, a quienes nunca había visto.

—Si —Harry se apresuró a decir—. Ginny es mi esposa—dijo, como indicando que no aceptaba que dudaran de ella—. Y Ron, Hermione, y ella son de mi absoluta confianza.

El hombre hizo un gesto indefinido con la cabeza, pero parecía que prefería confiar en la palabra de Harry.

—Bueno, entonces pasemos, que no hay mucho tiempo —gruñó.

Winsmore se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Les indicó que pasaran con un gesto de la cabeza. Los cuatro dudaron. Harry estaba teniendo un enorme deja vù. Un enorme y horrible deja vù. Quien suspiró y dio el primer paso fue Hermione. Ron y Ginny la siguieron, y Harry pasó por último. Winsmore cerró la marcha.

Una vez más en sus vidas, los cuatro se encontraron parados en la habitación circular llenas de puertas. Por más que sabían lo que vendría, se sobre saltaron cuando el mago cerró la puerta y las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cuando paró, los encontró a los cuatro casi tambaleándose.

—Creo que esto ya lo vivimos, ¿no? —bromeó con sarcasmo Ron, tomando aire para recuperarse.

El único que parecía tranquilo era el mago que los guiaba. Estaba tan fresco como si la sala jamás se hubiera movido.

—¿Cómo sabemos…? —comenzó Ginny a preguntar, pero su respuesta fue rápidamente resuelta.

La vez que habían irrumpido en aquel Departamento habían tenido que implementar un método para recordar las puertas. Sin embargo, Winsmore parecía conocerlas más que bien.

Se dirigió hacia una que se encontraba a la derecha de Harry. Puso la mano en el picaporte, y antes de abrir advirtió:

—Cuando entren, no dejen de caminar. Mantengan la calma y sigan, pase lo que pase.

Y el hombre entró, pese a las palabras desalentadoras que mencionó. Los cuatro se miraron, sin saber qué iban a encontrar.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta lo supieron: perdieron gravedad. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos se encontraron flotando en medio de una habitación completamente oscura. Levitaban junto a lo que parecían ser varias bolas de diferentes tamaños, pero pronto Harry se dio cuenta que eran planetas. Se encontraban en una especie de planetario, donde la única luz que los iluminaban eran las estrellas, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—Ya estuvimos aquí una vez —Ginny flotaba cerca de Harry, parecía interesada.

Harry, totalmente sorprendido, se encontraba de cabeza. Intentaba que su túnica no lo cubriera hasta las orejas.

—Ji, ji, ji —Ron también luchaba con la suya, y parecía divertirse—. Esto nos dejará desnudos.

—Ron, si dejas de moverte vas a poder enderezarte —sonó la voz irritada de Hermione.

Harry le hizo caso, y recobró el sentido de la orientación –y la sangre dejó de bombear en sus oídos–, sin embargo siguió flotando. Los demás estaban a varios metros de él

—¡No se detengan! —bramó el mago, y Harry al girar bruscamente volvió a quedar de cabeza—¡Caminen!

Harry iba a preguntar, de mal humor, cómo podían hacerlo sin quedar como idiotas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que el mago tenía razón: podían vencer aquel hechizo anti gravedad si ponían empeño en caminar.

Comenzó a seguir al mago, sintiéndose seguro al notar cómo se formaba bajo sus pies una superficie invisible sobre la que apoyarse. Ginny lo imitó.

—¡Ron, quédate quieto!

Hermione tuvo que arrastrar a Ron para explicarle cómo vencer el hechizo.

Harry siguió al mago hasta una nueva puerta, camuflada en la negrura del espacio artificial. Cuando la abrió, los que estaban más cerca -Winsmore, Harry y Ginny- fueron expulsados hacia otra habitación. Harry y Ginny cayeron de bruces. Apenas habían terminado de ponerse de pie cuando Hermione y Ron fueron absorbidos por la sala también.

El mago que los guiaba, una vez más, había salido mejor parado que ellos de la experiencia vivida.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Ron maravillado—. ¿Para qué es esa sala?

Pero Winsmore no contestó, y Hermione le indicó que se callara. Los cuatro siguieron al guía.

La nueva habitación era totalmente normal, y debían admitir que desilusionaba bastante. Era pequeña y oscura, y los cuatro encendieron sus varitas. Arrimada a las paredes había lo que parecían ser estanterías vacías.

—Los mortífagos destruyeron años de trabajo —explicó Winsmore a Harry. En su voz había frustración y tristeza.

—Los encontraremos —aseguró Harry, y el mago gruñó en forma de aprobación.

Llegaron hasta otra puerta, que se encontraba al fondo de aquella sala vacía.

La siguiente habitación no los desilusionó para nada. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, una luz azulada los cegó. Tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a aquel brillo extraño, que parecía llenar toda la sala e iluminaba inclusive la que estaban por dejar.

—¡Allí están!

Harry reconoció la voz de Kingsley. Sintió que una mano lo tomaba por el brazo y lo conducía al interior de la sala. Poco a poco Harry se acostumbró a aquel resplandor, aunque las figuras que divisó fueron borrosas y algo confusas.

La sala estaba repleta de gente a la que Harry no llegaba a ver, o eso parecía por la cantidad de murmullos incomprensibles que podían escuchar.

—¿De dónde viene toda esta luz? —preguntó Hermione, muerta de curiosidad. Harry la sintió cerca de él.

—Ya les explicaremos —dijo Kingsley, con voz muy alta, para tapar las voces.

Harry siguió caminando, guiado esta vez por el ministro. Llegaron hasta un punto donde la luz no era tan fuerte, y Harry pudo ver mejor.

Para sorpresa del auror, no había mucha gente en aquella extraña sala. Sólo se encontraba Kingsley, Winsmore, y contó cuatro magos vestidos con túnicas de color turquesas. Éstos últimos se encontraban algo apartados de ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad. Ninguno hablaba, y sin embargo los murmullos seguían. Harry tuvo la sensación de que las voces provenían de aquella luz azul, que comenzaba a irritarlo.

—Harry, ellos son algunos de los inefables encargados de este proyecto —presentó Kingsley, y los cuatro presentes hicieron un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Harry hizo lo mismo—. Sólo Mawson se encontraba la noche en que los mortífagos entraron.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía más cansado de los cuatro, dio a entender que Kingsley se refería a él.

—Antes de viajen hacia la Otra Realidad, que es como la llamamos, hay varias cosas que deben saber —intervino Winsmore, y los cuatro escucharon atentamente.

* * *

Todos los presentes se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que había sido colocada allí para aquella extraña reunión. Era la situación más surrealista en la que Harry se había encontrado jamás, y eso que había vivido muchas cosas. Los murmullos aún no cesaban, y comenzaban a producir una inquietud en Harry, y en los demás.

La luz azul confería un aspecto extraño a todos, como si se trataran de fantasmas corpóreos, y además producía un malestar como de mareo, por un parpadeo constante.

—Para comenzar, deben saber que este proyecto terminó de desarrollarse hace apenas unas semanas —comenzó el mago que había presenciado la intromisión de los mortífagos. Aunque Harry no podía ver bien sus facciones, su voz sonaba realmente frustrada—. Una mañana logramos abrir una brecha entre este mundo y otro, completamente desconocido para nosotros. Y supimos que habíamos creado algo enorme —El mago sonrió, orgulloso de la hazaña que habían logrado—. ¿Quién había llegado tan lejos, en cuanto a viajes entre dimensiones, además de nosotros? Nadie. Pero claro, todavía no habíamos viajado: antes de celebrar como era debido, teníamos que hacerlo.

—Disculpe… —Hermione no pudo con su genio, e interrumpió amablemente al hombre que hablaba— ¿Cómo supieron que el experimento había resultado, si aún no habían viajado?

El hombre volvió a sonreír, como si hubiera estado esperando poder explicar aquello.

—Imaginen que lo único que nos separa de otros mundos es un simple velo completamente invisible. Que detrás de ese velo hay otra sala como esta, o similar, o cualquier cosa que hayan construido en este mismo espacio —explicó—. Ahora bien, obviamente ese velo es fuerte, impenetrable, y es por eso que sólo vivimos una realidad, y no tenemos, por ejemplo, una ventana que nos permita ver permanentemente hacia ese otro mundo. Lo que hicimos fue abrir una brecha en aquel velo, y cuando lo logramos, nos encontramos rodeados por esta…luz —Mawson levantó los brazos, y abarcó la sala—. Se vuelve más intensa cuando uno se acerca a "la abertura". Y estas voces que se escuchan —volvió a levantar los brazos, señalando algo invisible. Harry prestó atención nuevamente a los extraños murmullos. A su lado, los tres que lo acompañaban escuchaban con atención cada palabra del mago—, no pertenecen a este mundo. Vienen del otro: así fue que nos dimos cuenta que había funcionado—miró a Hermione, al contestar a su pregunta—. Comprendimos que habíamos "sintonizado" otro mundo.

En la sala se formó un silencio relativo, ya que era sólo roto por las voces que venían de la Otra Realidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo —Hermione fue quien habló primero, con impaciencia—. ¿Cómo sabían dónde "abrir" la brecha en el velo?

El mago la miró con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. Harry sintió que se encontraban nuevamente en alguna clase con la que Hermione tenía problemas, como Adivinación.

—Bueno, eso fue complicado —admitió Mawson—. Buscamos durante mucho tiempo un lugar donde aquel velo invisible fuera débil. Recorrimos varias veces Gran Bretaña, y exploramos todas las posibilidades, porque no íbamos a pedir permiso a otro país para realizar el experimento. No queríamos que nos robaron el secreto —El mago se detuvo y suspiró—, pero entonces encontramos el lugar ideal, y fue Hogwarts. La gran cantidad de magia acumulada que hay en aquel punto hacía que el castillo fuera perfecto para llevar a cabo este trabajo: el "velo" invisible es demasiado débil allí. Sin embargo, ni siquiera nos molestamos en pedir permiso —Y miró al ministro, que escuchaba atentamente como todos—. Por aquel entonces Dumbledore estaba aún vivo, y sabíamos que no iba a prestar el Colegio. Por eso, buscamos un sitio en el Ministerio que cumpliera más o menos con las mismas características, y el elegido fue este —terminó Mawson.

—Claro que no —Kingsley realizó un movimiento con la cabeza, declinando aquella idea—. Hubiera sido poner en peligro a los alumnos.

—Sin contar que seguramente hubiera podido preveer las contras —comentó Harry, algo molesto—. ¿No pensaron jamás que ese "pasaje" podría ser usado para otros fines?

—No —Mawson era quien sonaba molesto ahora, como si pensara que una persona tan joven como Harry no tenía derecho a reprochar el trabajo del Departamento de Misterios—. Todo lo que investigamos aquí es peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas. ¿Qué íbamos a imaginar que teníamos un traidor entre nosotros?

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, esta vez se notaba un poco de incomodidad en el aire.

—Cuéntale a Harry lo que vieron al llegar al otro lado—pidió Kingsley con amabilidad, pero en su voz había una orden directa—. Será mejor que vayan sabiendo qué encontrarán —dijo, volviéndose a Harry.

—Si…—siguió Mawson, algo cansado ya—, en cuanto llegamos a la Otra Realidad nos encontramos con una sala muy similar a esta—explicó—. Con varios Inefables también. Por supuesto, el susto que se llevaron fue enorme al ver aparecer de la nada a varios magos que no conocían. Estuvimos mucho rato tratando de hacerles entender que veníamos de otro lado. Aún no se cómo hicimos para que no nos mataran, porque esos hombres estaban dispuestos a todo —comentó—. En fin, luego del primer acercamiento, volvimos a nuestro lado, y la siguiente vez que los visitamos llevamos "pruebas" de nuestro mundo: periódicos, revistas, objetos, en fin… varias elementos. Allí nos contaron cómo era la realidad de ellos, pero nunca nos dejaron salir del Departamento. Naturalmente, no iban a permitir que camináramos porque sí por el mundo de ellos. Además, las condiciones que ellos viven son realmente diferentes a las nuestras —El mago miró a Kingsley y luego a su jefe, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron. Finalmente se dirigió solo a Harry—. Allí El Innombrable aún está en todo su apogeo. Desde que ascendió la primera vez, nadie pudo detenerlo, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Por lo que nos dijeron, el Ministerio está totalmente tomado, y por supuesto bajo su mando. Y, al parecer, la Oficina de Aurores desapareció hace muchos años. Lo que significa, que se encuentran sumidos en un caos absoluto.

Harry meditó las palabras de Mawson. Voldemort jamás había caído. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Iban a encontrarse con un mundo en el que la profecía jamás había sido dicha? ¿O simplemente Voldemort había logrado matarlo siendo un bebé? Como Hermione había explicado la noche anterior, las posibilidades podían ser miles, y las consecuencias infinitas.

—Y allí es donde entra el traidor, ¿no? —preguntó con voz ronca, por haber permanecido callado tanto rato—. Ustedes vinieron con esa noticia, y alguien le avisó a mortífagos en fuga.

—Así es —gruñó Winsmore, hablando por primera vez—. Y supongo que intentarán traer, de alguna manera, al Innombrable de regreso, o a alguno de sus más letales seguidores.

Kingsley se acomodó en la silla con un gesto nervioso.

—Harry, Mawson identificó a uno de los mortífagos que escapó al otro lado —dijo, y por el tono de su voz Harry supo que nada bueno se avecinaba—. Rabastan Lestrange estaba entre ellos.

* * *

Luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el Ministerio pudo capturar a muchos mortífagos. Los que murieron fueron enterrados en Azkaban (como Bellatrix Lestrange), y otros fueron a parar a las celdas de la institución. Rodolphus, el marido de Bellatrix, se encontraba entre ellos. Naturalmente el mago opuso resistencia. Con la caída de su amo nada impediría que las celdas de la prisión fueran su tumba en vida. Rabastan, por su parte, fue de los pocos mortífagos que pudo escapar tras una dura batalla.

Los aurores a pleno buscaron a aquellos rebeldes que se habían escondido, pero estaban seguros que muchos habían puesto medio mundo de distancia entre ellos y el Ministerio. Por supuesto, a nadie le causaba gracia que grandes seguidores de Voldemort estuvieran aún por ahí. El mago había muerto, pero el sadismo de sus aliados podía seguir más intacto que nunca.

Cuando a Harry le dijeron que Rabastan era uno de los que había logrado pasar a la Otra Realidad no le quedó la menor duda: haría lo imposible por llegar a su antiguo amo. Y, si ella existía, traer a Bellatrix también entraría en sus planes.

No había necesidad de explicar el caos que se armaría si Rabastan lograba su cometido.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que llegaron al Ministerio. Luego de la reunión que mantuvieron, los demás inefables los invitaron a Harry y a los demás a acercarse a la fuente de luz azulada.

Harry vio que la luz provenía de lo que parecía ser una especie de ojo gigante. Los haces eran más intensos cuando más cerca del ojo, o "brecha", se encontraban. Y del mismo sitio provenían los murmullos.

—Lo que deben hacer simplemente es atravesar esa luz —explicó casi a los gritos un inefable, antes de que todos se alejaran para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—Deben atravesar la brecha que vieron —volvió a decir, más tranquilo—. Es así de sencillo. Lo único que deben recordar es llevar este dispositivo con ustedes.

El mago le tendió a Harry un pequeño objeto, que recordaba a una brújula muggle, pero en vez de marcar puntos cardinales la pequeña aguja giraba frenéticamente y siempre paraba en un mismo número.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad Ginny, mirando el objeto que su marido tenía en la palma de la mano.

—Digamos que sería una especie de guía. Los ayudará a encontrar las "coordenadas" de nuestro mundo cuando vuelvan —explicó el mago, con simpleza—. En el otro lado no estará abierta la brecha todo el tiempo, pero si se acercan lo suficiente al punto donde más débil es el velo, ese aparato —señaló la brújula— hará el trabajo necesario para devolverlos a casa.

Harry miró el dispositivo, que mareaba si se fijaba mucho la vista en él.

—Tengo que adivinar que los mortífagos se llevaron uno de estos, ¿no? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Si —respondió frustrado Mawson.

—O sea que simplemente vamos, les quitamos esa brújula, volvemos a casa y problema resuelto —simplificó Ron, entusiasmado—. Quedarán atrapados allí.

—Ojala les sea tan simple, Ron —intervino Kingsley con seriedad, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Ron.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con el Ministro. Las cosas nunca habían sido sencillas, ¿por qué resultarían fácil ahora? Además, contaban con la desventaja de no conocer el mundo al que iban a ir a parar. Aunque aquello era una contra también para los mortífagos, claro estaba. Nada les decía que iban a ser –o habían sido– recibidos como héroes de otra galaxia.

—Mi recomendación es que intenten salir del Departamento sin ser vistos —dijo Mawson, nervioso—, y huyan al mundo muggle antes de interactuar con algún mago del otro lado.

Por supuesto, primero tendrían que realizar un "reconocimiento de campo". Harry no era tan tonto. Llevaba varios años como auror, sabía cómo actuar en una misión. Aunque claro, era la primera vez que le pedían que realizara un viaje tan excéntrico como aquel.

—En fin…—habló Winsmore—. En cuanto estén listos, pueden marcharse.

Harry tomó aire y exhaló.

—Estoy listo —dijo con firmeza—. Pueden quedarse, si lo desean —volvió a insistir, mirando a sus amigos y a Ginny.

Los tres negaron rotundamente con la cabeza. A Harry le hubiera gustado hacer aquello sin varios magos mirando, pero tal vez para lo que iba a pedirles era mejor tener testigos de por medio.

—Quiero que me prometan —dijo, sin mirar a quienes los rodeaban— que si les pido que vuelvan, lo harán.

—Harry…—comenzó a protestar Ginny, revoleando los ojos.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, y miró furioso a los tres—. Necesito que me prometan que, si algo sale mal, volverán conmigo o sin mi.

Por más que la luz distorsionaba sus rostros, Harry sabía que Ginny lo miraba con rabia, y que Hermione lo miraba con pena.

—Lo prometo —Ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Yo también —Ron se sumó a Hermione.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Harry, con poca paciencia.

—Lo prometo —dijo con rabia su mujer—, pero debes saber que estás loco —concluyó.

—Tú también, por seguirme —coincidió Harry.

Los dos realizaron un duelo de miradas, similar al de la noche anterior. A Harry le entraron unas repentinas ganas de salir corriendo de aquella sala, con Ginny en brazos. ¿Por qué se encontraba otra vez en una misión suicida? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar en paz lo que se había ganado?

—Lamento interrumpir —gruñó Winsmore—. Pero cuanto más tardemos de este lado, más ventaja le damos a los mortífagos.

Harry salió de su trance. Ginny lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Estamos todos en esto.

Y se refería a Ron y Hermione también.

—Harry —Al auror lo sorprendió que al Ministro se le quebrara la voz—, gracias, una vez más, por lo que estás por hacer.

Harry hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia él, algo indefinida. Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió con Ginny de la mano hacia el gran ojo azulado. Hermione y Ron los siguieron. Notaron que una fuerza desconocida los empujaba hacia el interior de aquella luz. Los cuatro siguieron caminando con decisión, hasta que la luz los tragó por completo.

Se sintieron flotando nuevamente. Se dirigían nuevamente hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

_**Nota:**__ ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que fue un capítulo de transición, para mi necesario. No quería que viajaran a otro mundo y ya, sin dar explicación alguna de cómo habían logrado llegado a otra dimensión. Espero que no los haya aburrido. Ya en el capítulo siguiente Harry se encontrará en la Otra Realidad._

_Ah, como dije al inicio del capítulo pasado, tengo que anunciar que __**Ralph Winsmore**__ y __**Mawson**__ son dos personajes originales. No salieron del potterverso._

_¡Saludos! Y espero tomates xD_


	3. 3

**3.**

Se sintió flotando en aquella luz blanca. Lo único que lo anclaba a un tiempo y un espacio era la cálida mano de Ginny, que aún sujetaba la suya. Poco a poco aquella luz cegadora comenzó a disminuir para alivio de todos.

Los cuatro sintieron que fueron empujados hacia el interior de una sala, que parecía realmente en penumbras luego de haber permanecido ciegos por tanta luz. Cayeron de bruces en aquel nuevo lugar.

—No fue para nada divertido —Ron daba arcadas arrodillado en el suelo.

Harry casi ni lo escuchó. En sus oídos había un ligero pitido, y se sentía molesto por la falta de visibilidad.

—Debemos salir de aquí —murmuró Ginny. Finalmente lo había soltado, pero permanecía al lado de Harry.

—¡Lumos! —La varita de Hermione permitió que los cuatro se vieran a las caras, y un poco más allá también.

Se encontraban en una habitación similar a la que acaban de dejar, sólo que en ésta no había ningún ojo gigante que irradiara una irritable luz. Sin embargo en el suelo, justo donde se hallaban de pie, había unas manchas enormes y uniformes. Parecían quemaduras de cigarros gigantes. Había una por cada uno de ellos, y Harry contó varias más a lo largo de la habitación: pertenecían a todos los viajeros de su mundo, que habían aparecido allí antes que ellos.

—Salgamos de aquí, esta calma no me gusta nada —dijo Hermione, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

El silencio era realmente perturbador, y llamaba la atención que no hubiera aparecido nadie aún. Aquello era una ventaja, pero ¿acaso no se encontraban en el Departamento de Misterios? De donde venían, era el lugar más custodiado después de Hogwarts y Gringotts, y algo les decía que no era casualidad encontrar la sala tan sola.

No llegaron a caminar más de unos pocos metros cuando un rayo salió de la nada. Harry, que esperaba cualquier ataque, lo desvió al instante.

—¡Corran! —ordenó.

Varias figuras se materializaron ante ellos antes que pudieran dar un paso más. Todas tenían las caras cubiertas con capuchas y los superaban en número.

La hecatombe fue inmediata: haces de luz comenzaron a estallar a lo largo de la habitación. Maldiciones y hechizos rebotaban sobre las paredes y pasaban muy cerca de sus orejas.

—¡Hacia la puerta! ¡Vayan al atrio!

No era necesario dar aquella orden. Hermione, Ron y Ginny ya intentaban abrirse paso entre sus agresores. Éstos eran feroces, y Harry sabía que estaban tirando a matar. ¿Mortífagos, tal vez? No había mucho que preguntar. Si Rabastan había logrado llegar a ellos, estaba seguro que ya les habría advertido de la posibilidad de que un grupo de magos atravesara el portal en busca de justicia.

En su huída Harry logró derribar a dos mortífagos. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran, ver si los conocía… pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a mirar. Por lo que veía, los demás ya habían logrado salir de allí, y corrió hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido.

Unos cuantos mortífagos lo siguieron en su huída, y Harry corrió con rapidez por lugares tan iguales a los de su mundo: atravesó la sala continua a la que se encontraban, para tener que volver a vencer la gravedad de la habitación de los planetas. Sólo que esta vez tenía atrás a unos cuantos magos que le pisaban los talones y lanzaban maldiciones que se perdieron en el vacío del espacio artificial. Cuando llegó a la sala circular de tantas puertas comprobó que habían dejado abierta la que correspondía a la salida, y aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar fuera de la sala, cerrar la puerta y ganar algo de tiempo mientras que los mortífagos averiguaban cual era la salida correcta.

Corrió por un pasillo completamente desierto, pero que tenía claras señas de combate. Con el corazón en la boca, deseando llegar hasta Ginny y sus amigos, subió al ascensor justo en el momento en que un mortífago salía por la puerta del Departamento de Misterios.

* * *

En el atrio se libraba una batalla bastante cruda. Al llegar allí, Harry descubrió que la cantidad de mortífagos que los habían atacado en el Departamento de Misterios era insignificante al lado de la veintena de magos que intentaban matar a sus amigos.

Las maldiciones rebotaban entre sí, provocando que los rayos se estrellaran contra los muros y fragmentos de los mismos salieran despedidos. Como consecuencia una polvareda se alzada sobre ellos, impidiendo que vieran nada. Harry no sabía quiénes eran mortífagos y quiénes no. Comenzó a abrirse camino con un sencillo hechizo, y lo que pudo ver lo dejó paralizado en el lugar: no se trataban de los magos encapuchados que ellos conocían. Estaban acostumbrados a ver mortífagos con máscaras oscuras, sin embargo Harry pudo notar que parte del grupo que peleaba tenían capuchas doradas. Por un segundo Harry tardó en entender, pero enseguida comprendió que aquellos magos estaban _atacando_ a los mortífagos.

Sintió que un brazo lo sujetaba con fuerza, arrastrándolo. Ron lo hizo esconderse en un rincón del atrio.

—¡No podemos salir, han bloqueado todo! —fue lo primero que Harry escuchó. Hermione hablaba con un hilo de voz.

—¿Quiénes son esos de capuchas doradas? —preguntó Harry, interesado más por saber quiénes eran los que peleaban contra los mortífagos que por salir de allí.

—No lo se —contestó Hermione con rapidez—. Aparecieron justo cuando llegamos aquí, y se encargaron de la pelea. Creí que lo más prudente era escondernos hasta que ustedes nos alcanzaran.

—¿Ustedes? —Harry tardó en entender a qué se refería Hermione— ¡Ginny! ¿Dónde está Ginny? —Al fin comprendió que su mujer no estaba con ellos.

—Creí que venía contigo —respondió Ron asustado.

—La vi corriendo detrás de ust…—Pero una maldición los obligó a dispersarse, y a volver a la pelea.

Ahora no sólo debían enfrentarse a uno mortífagos que parecían dispuestos a matar, si no también al hecho de que Ginny no estaba con ellos. Harry tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo y encontrarla tirada en el suelo, pero sólo había algunos mortífagos. Pelearon codo a codo con aquellos magos de capuchas doradas. Definitivamente eran personas que estaban, por lo menos, a favor de detener a los mortífagos.

Poco a poco fueron disminuyendo a algunos enemigos, otros comenzaron a escapar… y con ello Harry entró en desesperación. ¿Y si alguno se había llevado a Ginny?

Pronto el atrio del Ministerio quedó vacío, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna artificial que entraba por la ventana. En el centro se encontraban Harry, Hermione y Ron, con las respiraciones entrecortadas por el esfuerzo de la batalla. A sus pies, algunos mortífagos. Y rodeándolos… un grupo bastante numeroso de misteriosos magos con capuchas doradas. A Harry no le pareció un grupo muy amable. Sí, los habían ayudado a derrotar a los mortífagos que los perseguían, pero ahora los rodeaban como perros furiosos.

—Harry, creo que son miembros de la Orden —Hermione habló en un susurró.

—¿Qué? —Harry no entendía cómo Hermione había llegado a aquella conclusión. Aunque en aquel momento sólo le importaba encontrar la manera de escapar.

Fue el primero en levantar la varita, y se produjo un destello de rayos que entrechocaron entre sí. Ninguno dio en un ser viviente. Harry se abalanzó sobre uno de los magos sin rostro, intentando romper la barrera que formaban. Otro se interpuso y lo atacó. Harry se defendió, y fue conciente de que Ron y Hermione también peleaban por salir de allí, atrás de él.

El mago contra el que luchaba estaba dispuesto a todo o nada. Era realmente poderoso, y sabía de duelos. De pronto, el mago logró lo que buscaba: desarmar a Harry. Y Harry sintió que su corazón se desbocaba cuando su amada varita, su única arma, salió disparada de sus dedos. En aquel momento el mago volvió a atacar, y Harry fue lanzado con fuerza contra una dura pared de piedra. Escuchó un grito de horror, y estuvo seguro que Hermione estaba viendo todo. Cayó al suelo, casi perdiendo el conocimiento al instante al golpearse la cabeza contra la dura superficie. Su atacante se acercó, y levantó la varita. Harry cerró los ojos.

—¡Noooo! —Un grito detuvo a quien sea que estuviera por atacar al indefenso joven.

—¡No voy a matarlo! —Quien estaba debajo de aquella máscara era una mujer, pero su voz sonaba extrañamente distorsionada bajo ella.

La batalla se había detenido. Dos magos sostenían a Ron y Hermione, quienes se retorcían para escapar. También los habían desarmado. Todos miraban en dirección a Harry. El mago que había impedido que la mujer lo atacara se acercó a él con paso decidido. Para sorpresa del joven, el desconocido se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y se quitó la capucha.

El rostro del hombre era de verdadero asombro, pero la expresión de Harry tal vez ganaba a la suya.

—¿Harry? —preguntó él.

—¿Si…Sirius? —La voz de Harry salió en un susurro ahogado. El hombre a quien contemplaba tenía ligeras diferencias con Sirius, pero no había dudas: era él. Harry perdió de pronto la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y gracias a que tanto él como Sirius habían bajado la guardia, la mujer desconocida levantó la varita y finalmente apuntó a Harry.

Éste cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Su cabeza iba a estallar. Un dolor agudo que provenía del lado derecho le dijo que seguramente iba a tener un chichón por varios días. El suelo donde se encontraba acostado era de piedra, y estaba helada. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una oscuridad absoluta. Se incorporó de un salto, aunque aquello no ayudó a su malestar. No podía ver nada, y al palpar su ropa no encontró la varita. Su corazón latía a mil por horas. El palpitar del mismo era lo único que escuchaba, tenía la sensación de encontrarse completamente solo en aquel lugar.

Se sentía perdido, desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Poco a poco su cabeza fue armando piezas de un rompecabezas…. Habían viajado a la Otra Realidad. Allí los esperaban mortífagos, y un grupo de lo más peculiar peleó contra los primeros… Y entre ellos estaba Sirius. ¡Sirius! Su corazón dio un salto ¡Había visto a Sirius! ¡El hombre que lo había arrinconado era su padrino! Si, su aspecto no era el del hombre que Harry había conocidos (flaco, demacrado, con una mirada algo desquiciada), pero los rasgos eran inconfundibles. En aquella realidad _Sirius Black estaba vivo._

Debido al mareo y a la conmoción que sintió al caer en la cuenta de lo que aquello podía significar (¿quién más habría sobrevivido en aquel mundo?), se dejó caer al suelo de piedra nuevamente.

¡Ginny! Pronto recordó lo que, tal vez, era lo más urgente en aquel mismo momento. _Ginny había desaparecido durante la batalla. _¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿La habrían atrapado como a él? Y, por sobre todo… ¿Los habrían ido a rescatar, o los estaban secuestrando?

"Sirius pertenece a ellos", dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Aquel grupo que vimos debe ser una versión de la Orden del Fénix, estarán de nuestro lado."

"O no, las cosas pueden ser diferentes aquí", interrumpió otra voz. "No podemos confiar en ellos ni en nadie, por más que se parezcan a gente conocida." ¿Por qué su conciencia debía sonar con la voz de Hermione? Sin duda, Harry estaba seguro que la chica hubiera dicho algo así y eso lo irritó. ¿Por qué no podía tener un sentimiento esperanzador, respecto a aquel grupo? Sin importar lo que pensara él o su conciencia con voz de Hermione, lo primero era salir de allí y encontrar a los suyos. Se puso de pie, esta vez más lentamente, y empezó a caminar pegado contra la pared. Buscaba alguna bisagra, algún picaporte o hendidura que le diera idea de la presencia de una puerta o ventana. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos.

Había caminado unos pocos pasos cuando del lado opuesto de la habitación se abrió una puerta, dejando entrar una luz que lo cegó al haberse adaptados sus ojos a la oscuridad. La silueta de dos personas entraron, y antes que Harry pudiera hacer algo se encontró nuevamente en el suelo, atado de pies y manos. Sin su varita estaba en clara desventaja.

Los magos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y encendieron una luz en el centro de la habitación. Era un lugar pequeño y sin ventanas. Uno de los magos hizo aparecer dos sillas, y le ofreció asiento a su compañero.

Harry escudriñó sus rostros. Uno de ellos, el mayor de los dos, tenía una horrible cicatriz sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro. Iba desde la ceja hasta el mentón, y daba la sensación de que le faltaba un trozo de mejilla. Su mirada era dura, pero había algo en sus ojos (un atisbo de curiosidad, tal vez) que a Harry le dijo que no había ido hasta allí en plan de guerra… aunque las cuerdas dijeran los contrario, claro.

El que lo acompañaba era mucho más joven. Mientras que el primero tenía unas cuantas canas en el cabello y hasta algunas entradas en la cabeza, el segundo poseía una buena melena castaña, cuidadosamente peinada. Una tupida barba remarcaba su rostro anguloso, y sus ojos grises miraban con seriedad a Harry. Éste tuvo la sensación de conocer al muchacho, no mucho más grande que él. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho al respecto debido a que el primer hombre habló, y lo hizo con una voz rasposa.

—Entonces…—miró a Harry con el rostro ceñudo—. ¿Tú eres el líder?

—¿Ahh? —fue la tonta respuesta de Harry, y apartó la vista del muchacho, para fijarla en quien le hablaba.

—Los otros, los que vinieron contigo —informó el mago—, dijeron que no hablarían hasta que tú hablaras. Lo que nos llevó a suponer que eres el líder.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

—¿Ginny está bien? —preguntó, casi aliviado.

—La muchacha está bien —gruñó el hombre—. Quiero que...

—¿Son de la Orden del Fénix? —siguió preguntando Harry.

Los dos magos se miraron entre sí.

—Me parece que ya lo sabes —susurró el más joven, y Harry juró que alguna vez había escuchado aquella voz, aunque ahora su memoria estuviera jugándole una mala pasada.

El otro mago se puso de pie con decisión y sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño frasco, con un líquido trasparente dentro.

—Lo siento —dijo, mirando a Harry fijamente—, pero necesitamos que hables, con la verdad, para asegurarnos…

Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que iba a ocurrir, e intentó escapar de las manos del mago. Se arrastró lo más que pudo, aún con las cuerdas sujetándolo, y cerró su boca con fuerza. El joven barbudo se levantó y le impidió que se moviera, con aire aburrido, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer aquello dos o tres veces por día. Quien sostenía la botellita de veritaserum peleó con Harry hasta que lo obligó a abrir la boca lo suficiente para que dos gotas tocaran sus labios.

Harry no pudo hacer nada más. La poción hizo efecto en él inmediatamente, y se dio cuenta cuando se sintió dispuesto a contar hasta sus más íntimos secretos. De pronto, perdió todo control sobre sus pensamientos.

—Ahora si —Los dos magos volvieron a sentarse—. Dinos tu nombre.

—Harry Potter.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que se lo prepusiera. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a sus captores. A su vez, éstos se miraron… y si Harry no hubiera estado bajo los efectos de una poción tan poderosa, podría haber visto la mirada preocupada de los dos magos.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó el mago barbudo, con el ceño fruncido.

—De otra realidad —Harry lo reveló sin vueltas, y los dos magos volvieron a mirarse, esta vez aún más preocupados.

—¿Es cierto entonces el rumor que escuchó Dumbledore? —preguntó el primer mago— ¿Existe un camino hacia otros mundos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

En un contexto más normal, la mención del anciano mago hubiera hecho saltar el corazón de Harry. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a contestar.

—Si, lo abrieron desde el Departamento de Misterios de nuestro lado.

—¿Y para qué cruzaron?

—Porque Rabastan Lestrange cruzó con otros mortífagos, para intentar localizar a Vold…—Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡Sssshhh! —Los dos magos se levantaron de sus sillas, agitados.

—¿Estás loco? —El mago de barba se llevó una mano al pecho antes de caer en la silla, débil.

—¡No menciones ese nombre! —Lo regañó el primero, blanco como el papel.

Ambos quedaron algo agitados después de las palabras de Harry. Tardaron unos minutos antes de poder recuperarse para seguir con el interrogatorio.

—Ehhh —El mago canoso parecía desconcertado, se pasó una mano por la cara— ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, si… Rabastan Lestrange está en prisión, muchacho, es imposible que haya atravesado cualquier portal mágico.

—Rabastan Lestrange, en nuestro lado, está prófugo —comunicó Harry, sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Los dos magos volvieron a mirarse, sin entender.

—¿Y por qué tendría interés en encontrar a quién tu sabes? —preguntó el mago joven.

—Porque en nuestro mundo los mortífagos quedaron sin líder después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, fue derrotado Lord Vold…

—¡Ssssshhhh! —Otra vez interrumpieron. Estaban realmente enojados —¿Acaso quieres desatar una batalla, muchacho?

Quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, o tal vez fueron horas. Con el encierro y la poción, Harry perdió todo sentido de la orientación.

—Creo que podemos llevarlo ante él —intervino de pronto el joven, mirando a Harry fijamente—. No es espía, y ha confirmado todos los rumores.

El otro mago lo sopesó, y finalmente asintió con lentitud.

Dejaron a Harry solo sin dar mayores explicaciones. Al marcharse, la habitación quedó tan oscura como al inicio, pero a Harry no le importó. Tal vez era porque aún se encontraba bastante aturdido por la poción.

La puerta volvió a abrirse bastante pronto, y por ella entraron dos personas distintas a los dos que lo habían interrogado. Desataron la soga de sus pies, pero mantuvieron a modo de esposas las ataduras de las manos. Condujeron a Harry fuera de la habitación, y lo hicieron caminar por oscuros pasillos, lleno de pinturas que murmuraban al verlos pasar.

La mente aturullada de Harry pronto comenzó a despertar de a poco, y reconoció el lugar en que se encontraban: Hogwarts. Cuadros, estatuas, pasillos, todo le era familiar. Y, si no se equivocaba, lo estaban llevando al despacho de…

—Palomitas de maíz.

…Dumbledore. Iban a ver a Dumbledore.

Subieron por la ya familiar escalera pero no se detuvieron ante la puerta. Uno de los magos la abrió, e hizo pasar a Harry por ella.

La oficina estaba tal cual Harry la recordaba en la época de Dumbledore: con retratos de antiguos directores, y una mesa con varios objetos extraños que vibraban y emitían pitidos. El escritorio estaba vacío, nadie lo ocupaba. Sin embargo, la habitación no estaba vacía: en un rincón se encontraban los dos magos que lo habían interrogado, junto a tres más que Harry tampoco conocía, y en el extremo opuesto…

—¡Harry!

Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados, con caras de pocos amigos. Eran vigilados por un mago al que Harry había pasado por alto. Al menos ellos no estaban atados de manos, como un criminal. Hicieron aparecer una tercer silla y Harry se sentó junto a ellos.

—¡Lo siento, Harry! —comenzó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos— Vimos cómo te desmayaban y quisimos ayudar, pero nos atraparon, y…

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiéndola.

Había esperado poder reunirse con ella, pero no se encontraba en aquel despacho.

—¡Dijeron que estaba bien! —Se volvió hacia el mago mayor, el que lo había interrogado. El mismo lo miró con las cejas levantadas, algo desorientado.

—Creí que hablabas de ésta chica —señaló a Hermione.

—¡No, hablaba de Ginny, mi mujer! —Harry estaba colérico, se puso de pie. Un par de manos lo sujetaron antes que se abalanzara sobre el hombre a quien hablaba. Los demás magos se pusieron en guardia.

—¡No sabía que había alguien más! —Se defendió el mago.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hay otro de ustedes, dando vueltas por ahí? —preguntó una persona a la que Harry no conocía.

—Oye… —El muchacho de barba habló, en dirección a Harry. Su ceño estaba fruncido, parecía que pensaba en algo— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Ginny, y es mi hermana —habló Ron, en un tono bajo lleno de bronca. Miró a Harry, con furia en los ojos.

Harry forcejeó con su captor, pero no volvió a la silla, tal como éste intentaba.

—¡Oooh! —El muchacho de barba miró al mago mayor, como si hubiera entendido algo—. Creo que se cómo podemos dar con ella, sólo esperemos que no la hayan atrapado. Perdonen.

Y se marchó, antes que alguien volviera a decir cualquier cosa. En el interín en que abrió la puerta y abandonó el despacho, entró a la estancia el mismo hombre que Harry vio la noche anterior antes de desmayarse.

En aquella realidad Sirius Black seguía siendo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y buen porte. Sin embargo, nada tenía que ver con el Sirius que Harry había conocido. Éste vestía una elegante túnica negra y su cabello, aunque largo, estaba bien cuidado y peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro mostraba algunos signos de edad, pero por lo demás no presentaba evidencia de haber pasado doce años encerrados en Azkaban: aún conservaba la belleza y salud de su juventud.

Sirius entró con paso decidido, y se dirigió al mago que sujetaba a Harry. Pese a que Harry agudizó el oído, no pudo entender bien qué decía su padrino al mago, pero éste soltó a Harry y se marchó. Tal vez seguía alguna orden, lo que señalaba en qué rango se posicionaba Sirius sobre el resto de los presentes.

—Siéntate, no querrás que te obliguemos.

Sirius se dirigió a Harry con una mirada y una voz tan frías que al muchacho le helaron la sangre. Un globo de felicidad se desinfló en el pecho de Harry, y se sentó sólo por la sorpresa de recibir una mirada tan mortal por parte de Sirius.

Éste lo observó hasta que Harry estuvo acomodado en su silla, y luego apartó la vista. Harry lo contempló un rato. El rostro de su padrino no mostraba emoción alguna, salvo que algo parecía enojarlo, por la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula. Aunque Harry creía que no era Armando Dippet, el cuadro hacia donde Sirius dirigía la mirada. ¿Por qué Sirius lo trataba así? Sabía quién era él, Harry lo había oído con claridad mencionar su nombre. Lo había reconocido, por lo que en aquella realidad debía de existir un Harry Potter también.

Harry sintió que alguien le pegaba en las costillas. Al voltear, sus pensamientos dejaron a Sirius por un rato. El despacho estaba en silencio, aunque no era uno incómodo. Todos parecían aburridos, como si esperaran en un consultorio médico. Hermione miraba a Harry con pena en los ojos. Y Harry supo por qué era.

—No vengas con sermones, ¿quieres? —dijo en voz baja, sin poder mirarla directamente. No necesitaba que Hermione le dijera lo que pensaba sobre la aparición de Sirius. Desvió la vista y notó que Ron miraba hacia el lado opuesto, muy mal humorado, aunque Harry sabía que no se perdía una palabra de lo que susurraban.

—Harry, éste no es el Sirius que conocemos —susurró Hermione, aunque Harry tuvo la sensación de que igualmente al menos Sirius y Ron iban a escucharlos. Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas, y deseó que Hermione callara—. Nadie de aquí pertenece a nuestro mundo —siguió Hermione—, debes mantener a raya las emociones, independientemente de a quién conozcamos. No puedes…

—Hermione, cállate —Lo dijo tan fuerte y claro que todos los miraron. Sin embargo, no le importó. Quería que dejara de hablar, que lo dejara en paz con sus pensamientos. Todos se giraron a verlos, hasta Sirius, que dejó de mirar a Harry con odio para dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad. Había escuchado, Harry estaba seguro. Ron, por su parte, miró asesinamente a su amigo.

En aquel momento la espera terminó, y el mago anfitrión entró con paso decidido al despacho.

Albus Dumbledore conservaba su larga barba blanca, su nariz aguileña torcida hacia un lado, y sus ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos con forma de media luna. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco por la emoción de ver a su antiguo director, y no pudo evitar retorcerse en su asiento. Dumbledore estaba vivo. Vivo. Ninguna maldición lo había alcanzado, ni había hecho tratos con Severus Snape. Vivo. Aquel mundo no estaría tan perdido entonces.

—Disculpen la demora, uno debe tomar precauciones al viajar en estos días —Harry sintió que Hermione tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras, ya que vio lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a Dumbledore. Éste se sentó detrás de su escritorio—, gracias por retener a nuestros… visitantes.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigieron hacia los tres jóvenes sentados, y mostraban una gran curiosidad.

—Los magos de la Orden han corroborado el rumor que llegó a nosotros, sobre un puente entre dos universos, ¿cierto? —preguntó con amabilidad, y sus ojos se posaron en Harry.

—Si, y debo decir que obtuvieron la información de una manera no muy amable —contestó Harry de mal humor, al recordar el veritaserum.

Dumbledore sonrió, y Sirius detrás de Harry rio con descaro.

—Creo que debemos cruzar unas palabras, a solas, con nuestros visitantes —anunció Dumbledore.

Los magos que aguardaban de pie recibieron aquella noticia con disgusto. Comenzaron a murmurar en contra, pero sólo Sirius habló con claridad.

—Considero que no debemos fiarnos aún de ellos, profesor —dijo, con todo el respeto que pudo, y varios estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Considero que estos muchachos no tienen posibilidad alguna de atacarme sin una varita —Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad a Sirius, y miró al resto—. Así que los dejo libres para que puedan ir a descansar o a cumplir con sus tareas. Aunque —Y sus ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre Sirius—, no me ofenderé si te quedas en el pasillo, como se que harás, Sirius.

Los dos se miraron por una fracción de segundos, era evidente que Sirius no solía acatar las órdenes de Dumbledore con facilidad, aunque éste no parecía enojado por ello.

Sirius fue el primero en salir, resoplando de enojo. No miró a nadie al atravesar la puerta, y todos sus compañeros salieron en silencio.

Harry siguió la partida de todos aquellos magos con aplomo. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Sirius.

—Bien, creo que esas amarras no son necesarias —Dumbledore agitó la varita y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Harry lo liberaron. El joven prestó atención al director, agradeciendo aquel gesto—. Quiero que me cuenten absolutamente todo: cómo llegaron aquí, y por qué.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a relatar toda la historia. Con ayuda de Hermione, porque Ron se cruzó de brazos enojado por alguna razón, Harry contó a Dumbledore cómo los inefables de su mundo habían abierto una brecha entre universos; mortífagos rebeldes habían escapado; en su mundo, Voldemort estaba muerto, y éstos querían traerlo de vuelta.

—Interesante —En aquel punto Dumbledore los miró con las cejar alzadas, prestando mucha atención a cada palabra.

—Por eso, necesitamos dar con Rabastan Lestrange lo antes posible —concluyó Harry—, nuestro mundo no está preparado para enfrentarse nuevamente a una guerra.

Pero a Dumbledore pareció no importarle que un mortífago de otro lado hubiera aparecido en su propio universo. Después de todo ¿Qué hacía un mortífago más en un mundo tan caótico como aquel? Quienes corrían peligro eran los del otro lado, no ellos. Y a Dumbledore le interesaron más las diferencias entre mundos, estudiar aquel extraño episodio.

A Harry lo irritó que el profesor preguntara sobre cosas que para él eran triviales en aquel momento. Harry habló de los Horcruxes, y por el rostro de Dumbledore supuso que, igual que el anciano del mundo de Harry, él también estaba a la caza de los mismos. En el momento en que Harry explicó el por qué de su cicatriz, Dumbledore se enderezó abruptamente en su silla.

—No es posible —dijo, con asombro verdadero.

—Si, lo es —respondió Harry, con tanta rudeza como Sirius. Estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso, debían recuperar a Ginny, arrestar a los mortífagos y volver a su mundo. Y ya estaba amaneciendo, como se veía en el horizonte—. Sobreviví a la maldición asesina, dos veces.

—¿Y dices que todo por una simple profecía? —preguntó, Dumbledore, realmente interesado.

—Yo no diría simple —contradijo Harry—. Usted mismo —y aclaró—, el usted de nuestra realidad, me dijo que sólo hizo falta que alguien creyera en aquella profecía para que se hiciera verdad. Vold… El innombrable —corrigió Harry, y notó en los ojos del profesor una chispa de diversión al oír que el chico mencionaba el nombre— creyó en ella, y me convirtió en "su igual", matando a mis padres —concluyó Harry.

—Curioso…—murmuró Dumbledore, más para si mismo— Curioso el cambio de circunstancias de un mundo al otro, esto de las variables es interesante. Continúa.

Harry no sabía qué más quería saber Dumbledore, ya le había contado todo lo que podía. Decidió hablar de la batalla de Hogwarts, de cómo fueron las cosas aquella noche. Y… no tuvo más remedio que mencionarle su propia muerte.

—Muy interesante —repitió Dumbledore, asombrado, al oír aquello—. ¿Me dejé asesinar por Severus Snape?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero fue todo un plan, Snape trabajaba para usted (o el usted de nuestro lado), y además ya estaba muriendo —Harry estaba dispuesto a defender a Snape aún en aquel mundo. Ron resopló, aún enojado. A Harry comenzaba a enojarlo su actitud.

—Severus Snape, traidor de Lord Voldemort —los ojos de Dumbledore chispearon de diversión por la idea—. Eso sí que es curioso.

Dumbledore sonreía, y aquello desconcertó a Harry. Dumbledore siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas, y el hombre que estaba frente a ellos parecía ser tan místico como el que habían conocido antaño.

—En fin —Dumbledore cambió su semblante, aturdiendo a Harry aún más—, la Orden entera está ya buscando a aquellos mortífagos. Deben saber que ya estábamos sobre aviso, por una fuente, y supusimos que alguien más podría aparecer. Es por eso que tenía a un grupo vigilando el Ministerio —explicó, y anunció—. Quédense tranquilos en que haremos lo imposible por atrapar a aquellos intrusos, para devolverlos a donde pertenecen. Si bien ansiamos con esta guerra sin fin, creo que la respuesta no es enviar al mago más tenebroso de todos a otro mundo, para que comience una guerra ente dimensiones. Así que, una vez que hallemos a Lestrange y compañía, podrán volver todos a casa. Y espero que cumpla con su palabra, señor Potter —miró a Harry, y a éste le pareció demasiada la formalidad—, de obligar a sus inefables a terminar con este peligroso experimento. Por el bien de nuestros mundos, y de otros.

—Así será —prometió Harry.

—¡Oigan! —Ron habló por primera vez en horas— ¿Y en qué parte del plan entra rescatar a mi hermana? No me iré sin ella —anunció, y miró a Harry—. Es tu culpa que esté perdida.

—Quiero encontrarla tanto como tú, Ron —respondió con frialdad Harry, y sabía que Ron tenía razón: debería haber obligado a Ginny a quedarse en casa.

Dumbledore levantó una mano, para que las aguas se calmaran.

—Si algún miembro de la orden encuentra a aquella señorita, tengan por seguro que la pondrán a salvo y la traerán ante ustedes. Ahora bien, creo que es mejor…

Pero Dumbledore no pudo terminar la frase. Se escuchó un grito, que parecía provenir del pasillo.

—¡NO! —aulló una voz familiar— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METAS EN ESTO!

Sirius estaba colérico con alguien. Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron a escuchar con atención.

—¡APÁRTATE! —gritó otra persona, fuera de si— ¡DÉJAME SUBIR, SIRIUS!

—¡NO ESCUCHASTE TODA LA HISTORIA! —gritó éste.

—Por Merlín…—Dumbledore se recostó en su sillón, y cerró los ojos, con gesto cansino. Hablaba en un susurro, como si comprendiera lo que ocurría afuera. Harry estaba intrigado— Déjalo subir Sirius, o despertarán a todo el castillo.

Pero claramente Sirius no podía escucharlo desde donde estaba, y se encontraba dispuesto a detener a quien sea que quisiera subir.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA!

—¡NO ESTAS ENTENDIENDO!¡_NO…ES…ÉL_! —siguió Sirius.

—¡APÁRTATE!

Y claramente quien peleaba con Sirius ganó la disputa, porque se escuchó cómo la gárgola lo dejaba entrar, y luego unos pasos apurados por las escaleras.

Un hombre abrió la puerta de golpe, y otro lo siguió detrás, jadeando. Sirius tenía el rostro desencajado, y detuvo al intruso por el brazo. El primer mago buscó por el despacho algo que le interesaba, y detuvo su vista en Harry.

Y Harry sintió que iba a desmayar.

—Buenas noches, James —Dumbledore saludó con amabilidad al recién llegado—. O buenos días, lo que prefieras.

Pero James no lo escuchó. Harry parpadeó varias veces para que su cerebro procesara lo que sus ojos veían. Pronto se sintió realmente descompuesto.

—¡Harry! —El rostro de James se iluminó. Se deshizo del brazo de Sirius y caminó dando zancadas hacia el joven.

James abrazó a Harry, y éste quedó petrificado sin poder reaccionar.

* * *

_Nota: ¡Hola, hola! Perdón la demora, estuve algo ocupada y además este capítulo se resistió un poco a ser escrito. Creo que debo disculparme por la redacción, si tengo un poco de tiempo la corregiré._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y saben que espero comentarios tanto si tienen opiniones positivas como negativas. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
